fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Impregnable Fortress (Azure Moon)/Script
Azure Moon Blue Sea Moon The Impregnable Fortress Narration When Claude steps down as its leader, the Leicester Alliance disbands and its lords swear fealty to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. The chaos in the Kingdom begins to dissipate as the people unite under Dimitri's rule. Riding this momentum, the Kingdom army prepares to march south for a decisive battle against Imperial forces. Event: The Impregnable Fortress * Dimitri: We will finally have our decisive battle with the Empire this month. * Gilbert: The eastern lords are in the process of consolidating all of the troops within the entire Kingdom. They are still some lords who side with the Empire, but I believe it is only a matter of time before they surrender. * Ashe: Affairs within the Kingdom have calmed down considerably, and we even managed to win over the Alliance. * Annette: Although it was a rough go at first, I'm starting to feel like we could actually win this! * Mercedes: That's true! Thinking back on it now, we've really come a long way. * Seteth:We even have a lead to where Rhea is located.It is as we predicted all along.If we are to rescue Rhea,then we must defeat the emperor... * Ashe:Um,If we're going to march from the monastery to Enbarr,then we'll have to cross the Great Bridge of Myrddin again,right? * Dimitri:Yes i believe so.As we have gained the Alliance's support,we should not have any trouble this time.After the bridge we can head across Grounder Field and head south.And then we'll take Merceus,the so called impregnable fortress that towers on the other side. * Byleth:An impregnable fortress? * Gilbert:Fort merceus is praised as the strongiest in the Empire.Count Bergilez,the Empire's minister of milltary affairs,once had troops stationed there.But according to our spies,a large scale force has entered the stronghold.Perhaps they are gathering soilders from various regions to compensate for their losses. * Byleth: * Choice 1:Should we try to avoid it? * Dimitri:Once we take fort merceus,Enbarr will be within reach.This is the Empire's last chance to stop us from arriving at our goal. * Sylvain:In other words.if we take this fort,then our blades wil at the emperor's throat in no time. * Ashe:If this is the last fort between us and them.then the emperor will likely do everything she can to stregthen it's defenses. * Dimitri:I just recieved a report on that very subject.The one commanding the troops stationed at fort merceus is someone we have crossed blades with many times.It is the Death Knight who awaits us there. Exploration Narration The Kingdom army crosses the Great Bridge of Myrddin a second time,moving south through Gronder Field.However, in order to reach Enbarr,they must first seize the impregnable Fort Merceus. Event:The Death Knight (If The Face Beneath paralogue was not completed) Gronder Field (Empire Territory),Daytime * Dimitr'''i: Fort Merceus...said to rival Arianrhod,the Silver Maiden.Perhaps a head on siege was a foolish plan,after all. * '''Gilbert: No,you're right that it's the only way.I don't think the Death Knight would have fallen for any tricks.Even if they are denied supplies,they could hold a fortress like this for months.And we can't discount the possibility that they will receive more reinforcements if our siege is delayed. * Dimitri: Yes,my thoughts exactly.Then we have no option but to do the best we can.Say,Professor... In the past,it seemed the Death Knight took some strange satisfaction from his fights with you.He's an unpredictable opponent.A dangerous one.Please proceed with caution. * Byleth: * Choice 1: No need to worry * Choice 2: Will you save me if i'm in trouble? * Dimitri: * Choice 1 response: I have not come this far just to lose you here.I'm serious.Do not be reckless out there. * Choice 2 response: Of course.You were the heart of the Blue Lions,and the same holds true for the Kingdom Army. Fort Merceus,(Empire Territory) * Death Knigh'''t: That man approaches... (If Byleth is male) * '''Death Knight: That woman approaches (If Byleth is female) * Caspar: They broke through the gates?Guess it's time for an impressive counterattack!(If Caspar was not recruited) * Imperial Solider: Report!The main gate has been breached!(If Caspar was recruited) * Linhardt: Ugh...How did i get tangled up in all of this...(If Linhardt was not recruited) * Death Knight: You are finally here...Will death's scythe claim you...Or will i fall to that sword of yours...And Mercedes...Here you are as well... (If The Face Beneath Paralogue was completed) Gronder Field (Empire Territory),Daytime * Dimitr'''i: Fort Merceus...said to rival Arianrhod,the Silver Maiden.Perhaps a head on siege was a foolish plan,after all. * '''Gilbert: No,you're right that it's the only way.I don't think the Death Knight would have fallen for any tricks.Even if they are denied supplies,they could hold a fortress like this for months.And we can't discount the possibility that they will receive more reinforcements if our siege is delayed. * Dimitri: Yes,my thoughts exactly.Then we have no option but to do the best we can.Say,Professor... In the past,it seemed the Death Knight took some strange satisfaction from his fights with you.He's an unpredictable opponent.A dangerous one.Please proceed with caution. * Byleth: * Choice 1: '''No need to worry * '''Choice 2: '''Will you save me if i'm in trouble? * Dimitri: * '''Choice 1 response: '''I have not come this far just to lose you here.I'm serious.Do not be reckless out there. * '''Choice 2 response: Of course.You were the heart of the Blue Lions,and the same holds true for the Kingdom Army. (Mercedes enters the area) * Dimitri: '''Mercedes... * '''Mercedes: So,the Death Knight really is inside that fortress.Dear Emile... * Dimitri: I want you to know that no one is forcing you to battle with us at the frontlines.I support whatever you decide. * Mercedes: Please,stop.We can't have you saying that.You and I are the same after all.We both have to fight our family for the good of the world...And since that's the way it is,i couldn't live with myself if i was the only running away from this battle.I will bring Emile back to his senses.I must.I'm his big sister,after all. * Dimitri: Understood, Stay safe out there,Mercedes. Fort Merceus,(Empire Territory) * Death Knigh'''t: That man approaches... (If Byleth is male) * '''Death Knight: That woman approaches (If Byleth is female) * Imperial Solider: Report!The main gate has been breached! * Linhardt: Ugh...How did i get tangled up in all of this...(If Linhardt was not recruited) * Death Knight: You are finally here...Will death's scythe claim you...Or will i fall to that sword of yours...And Mercedes...Here you are as well... Battle: Taking Fort Merceus Before Battle * Death Knight: They broke through the main gate...Trample them.All save...that man... * Dimitri: Even though we smashed the main gate,Fort Merceus is still an ironclad fortress.And the enemy commander is the Death Knight.We must not falter in our assault! Battle Caspar (Vs.Anyone) * Caspar: Did you have to kill a lot of your friends to get here? Cause I'm gonna give this fight everything I've got! (Vs.Byleth) * Caspar: It's way over my head, and I don't really get what's going on between you and Edelgard. I thought for sure you two would come to an understanding, but I guess I was wrong. (Vs.Linhardt) * Caspar: Looks like we ended up on opposing sides, Linhardt! * Linhardt: Certainly seems that way. I could almost weep over how things turned out. Do you realize, Caspar, that this is the first time we've ever fought? * Caspar: Yeah, I think you're right. The first and probably the last! (When Defeated) * Caspar: Don't worry about me... I always knew...losing meant death... Linhardt (Vs.Anyone) * Linhardt: I'd rather not fight, yet avoiding it is more frustrating and fruitless than engaging in the battle itself. (Vs.Byleth) * Linhardt: Ever since returning to the Empire, I knew this day would arrive. I just hoped it might take a bit longer. Ugh... (Vs Caspar) * Caspar: Looks like we ended up on opposing sides, Linhardt! * Linhardt: Certainly seems that way. I could almost weep over how things turned out. Do you realize, Caspar, that this is the first time we've ever fought? * Caspar: Yeah, I think you're right. The first and probably the last! (When Defeated) * Linhardt: I hope someday there will be no fighting and we can all just...nap the afternoon away... Death Knight (Vs.Anyone) * Death Knight: I have no need of you. (Vs.Byleth) * Death Knight: You're stronger now. Whether I kill you or you kill me, I'm looking forward to this! (Vs.Dimitri) * Death Knight: You dare stand between me and my pleasure? * Dimitri: Yes. I dare stand against you, Death Knight. * Death Knight: Death is all that remains... (Vs.Mercedes If the Face Beneath paralogue was completed) * Mercedes: I came here to get you. Let's return together...Emile. * Death Knight: Leave... The place of your death is not here... (Vs.Mercedes If the Face Beneath paralogue was not completed) * Death Knight: You. Leave. * Mercedes: No! I won't! I...I refuse to run from you anymore! (Vs.Flayn) * Flayn: So it's you, Death Knight! Remember me?! * Death Knight: You again. Here to lose more blood? * Flayn: Never! You will not lay a hand on me ever again! (Vs.Seteth) * Seteth: You will not escape, Death Knight. Today you will be unmasked! * Death Knight: My true identity has no value. * Seteth: I will be the judge of that, once I've seen your face. (When Defeated) * Death Knight: To kill, to die... To know one without the other would be maddening... After Battle * Dimitri: The enemy general has been vanquished! Everyone,move to gain control of the keep!Victory is ours!Raise the banner of the knights.May it soar proudly over the impregnable fortress! * Mercedes: Oh! I have to meet...I have to meet Emile(If The Face Beneath was completed and Mercedes and Annette are still on the map) Event:War Council:Blue Sea Moon (Cg image of Mercedes shedding tears over a dying Unmasked Death Knight/Jeritza.(Note:This only happens if you recruited Caspar before the timeskip and completed The Face Beneath paralogue and Annette and Mercedes are still on the map and have not retreated or died depending if you are playing Casual or Classic mode) * Mercedes: Emile...I'm so sorry...This is all my fault for leaving you behind when i left House Bartels.I should have gone back for you sooner... * Jeritza: Argh... * Mercedes: I'm sorry for not being a better sister to you. * Jeritza: Mer...cedes... * Mercedes: Please forgive me,Emile... * Annette: Mercie,we need to go.Now. * Mercedes: ..Good-bye... * Scene fades out. * Gilbert: Your Highness,our capture of the fortress is complete. * Dimitri: Now the path to the Imperial Capital is finally opened to us.Once we've finished cleaning up after the battle,let's have another meeting to discuss our next move. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts